emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02377
}} is the 2,379th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 17 June, 1998. Plot Part One Will and Terry have been training together. Terry tries to encourage Will to think about rugby seriously. They have a laugh at Steve's expense as he sets off for his first day working at the quarry. Viv refuses to let Donna go and sleep at the Hutchinson Home tonight. She thinks that Kirstie is too old for her. Donna works on Vic though and he lets her go. Kathy is finding it hard to manage the early shift because Eric keeps taking Marlon away to work for him. The Dingles are having their breakfast in Home Farm. They have taken over the kitchen and Chris has no say in the matter. Eric takes Alice to school. Alice lets slip that Kathy leaves her on her own sometimes. Eric finds this information useful. Kim and Tara look at their new stud. Kim knows that she won't make any money out of it. Betty leaves for her holiday and Biff arrives to drive her there in Tara's car. She guesses that something must be going on between him and Tara. Eric approaches Margaret about the autographed Garbo magazine. She demands £200. Kelly is talking to Zoe about her family again. Mandy offers to help Kathy out. Biff drops Betty off at the station. He tries to justify his relationship with Tara. Betty is worried about him, but also enjoys the gossip. Butch and Zak argue about who is going to bury the body. Kim gets distracted and asks Roy to watch James, but Roy goes off with Chris and James is left on his own. Jed and Mrs Cunningham are pleased with themselves when they go in the Woolpack. They tell Alan that they have just conned Eric. Heather looks at her dad enjoying himself with Margaret. Biff tries to tell Tara that he does think a lot about her, but then she sees James wandering near the stream. Tara falls as she races to save James and Biff gets there first. Part Two Tara tells Kim not to bring James to work anymore. They have a row and Biff enjoys putting Kim in her place. Zak and Butch use the distraction to get rid of the body. Donna and Kirsty are going to have their noses pierced. Tthey are both nervous. Butch has buried the body at the back of Home Farm. Chris sees them and Zak says that they'll have to move it. Donna and Kirsty arrive back at the Hutchinsons’ Home with their newly acquired nose studs. Heather doesn't approve, but doesn't want a row. Roy tries to apologise to Steve in the pub about not watching James, but Steve ignores him. He has not even been home yet. Zak and Butch try and hide the body again, but Chris arrives home. Butch ends up staying in the barn with the body for the night. Zoe calls round to see Kim and offer help. Kim isn't grateful at first. Biff teases Tara to get her to talk to him. They make up and their relationship seems to be back on. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday